Conselhos Preciosos
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Chazz x Jaden, Seto x Joey. Chazz está apaixonado por Jaden, mas está decidido a não lhe revelar os seus sentimentos. Quando os três melhores duelistas do mundo visitam a academia, um deles vai dar conselhos preciosos a Chazz. Oneshot.


**Título: **Conselhos Preciosos

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casais: **Chazz Princeton e Jaden Yuki, Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Chazz x Jaden, Seto x Joey. Chazz está apaixonado por Jaden, mas está decidido a não lhe revelar os seus sentimentos. Quando os três melhores duelistas do mundo visitam a academia, um deles vai dar conselhos preciosos a Chazz. Oneshot.

**Conselhos Preciosos**

Chazz Princeton caminhou rapidamente para o edifício principal da academia. Vários alunos estavam à porta do edifício, esperando. Chazz empurrou alguns deles e pôs-se num lugar onde conseguisse ver tudo.

Nesse dia, os três melhores duelistas do mundo, Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler iriam visitar a academia e ninguém queria perder a chegada deles. Apesar dos alunos terem sido proibidos de esperarem perto do farol, para não congestionarem a saída dos três duelistas do navio em que eles vinham, não havia nenhum comunicado negativo sobre esperar por eles à porta do edifício principal.

Chazz olhou à sua volta. Não muito longe dele estavam Alexis, Atticus, Mindy e Jasmine. Jasmine e Mindy faziam de tudo para despertar a atenção de Atticus, enquanto Alexis parecia pensativa.

Do outro lado do aglomerado de estudantes, Chazz vislumbrou Jaden, acompanhado de Syrus e Hasselberry. Syrus estava a queixar-se de não conseguir ver quase nada, porque todos os outros alunos eram mais altos que ele. Hasselberry ria-se. Jaden estava a falar rapidamente, parecendo bastante entusiasmado pela chegada dos melhores duelistas do mundo. Enquanto ia falando, ia mexendo no seu deck.

Chazz sorriu. Apenas um ligeiro sorriso, para que quase ninguém percebesse. Jaden estava sempre entusiasmado sobre tudo o que tivesse a ver com duelos. Jaden fazia as coisas com toda a dedicação e esperava sempre divertir-se e divertir os outros também.

Fora isso que tinha atraído Chazz. Jaden era totalmente diferente dele. Jaden possuía uma energia diferente, fazia amigos facilmente, estava sempre bem-disposto, fazia os outros sentir-se bem perto dele. E Chazz, apesar de continuar a agir de certa forma, de maneira superior, tinha-se rendido à maneira de ser de Jaden.

E depois, tinha-se apercebido. Tinha-se apercebido que se tinha apaixonado por Jaden. A princípio, pensou que seria algo passageiro, afinal, já se tinha apaixonado por Alexis, mas tinha-a esquecido.

Mas com o passar do tempo, aquele sentimento não desaparecia, apenas se tornava mais forte. Chazz acabou por aceitá-lo, mas nunca poderia dizer a Jaden. Jaden não iria compreender e Chazz não suportaria se Jaden, mais tarde, contasse aos outros que Chazz se tinha declarado e eles o humilham-se.

E assim, Chazz decidiu não fazer nada. Iria manter os seus sentimentos para si e iria tentar agir o mais naturalmente possível.

"Ei, eles vêm aí!" gritou Jaden.

Todos se viraram para ver os três melhores duelistas do mundo a caminhar naquela direcção. Com eles vinham vários guarda-costas. Acompanhando os restantes e falando sobre a academia, vinham o Chancellor Sheppard e o doutor Crowler.

Seto Kaiba ia caminhando calmamente, sem olhar para ninguém em especial e não demonstrando qualquer tipo de sentimento. Joey Wheeler acenava aos estudantes e sorria-lhes. Yugi Muto também acenava aos estudantes, mas de forma mais contida.

"Queria poder ter um duelo com eles." disse Jaden.

"Estás maluco, Jaden?" perguntou Syrus. "Eles são muito superiores a qualquer um de nós."

No resto do dia, a academia foi mostrada aos três duelistas, apesar de Seto já a conhecer bastante bem. Depois, Yugi e Joey fizeram um duelo a pedido de muitos alunos. O duelo terminou num empate.

Seguiu-se uma sessão de autógrafos. Seto deu apenas alguns autógrafos e retirou-se, mas Yugi e Joey fizeram questão de dar autógrafos a todos os estudantes que quisessem. Jaden, Chazz e os restantes alunos da academia não perderam a oportunidade.

Chegada a noite, ao jantar no dormitório Slyfer Red, Jaden continuava entusiasmado com o dia que estava agora a terminar.

"Eles são fantásticos." disse Jaden. "O Yugi é o melhor duelista de sempre, mas o Joey também esteve muito bem no duelo."

"É pena eles ficaram empatados." disse Syrus, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas foi um bom duelo."

Chazz, que estava a comer numa mesa afastada, olhava para Jaden e sorria discretamente.

"O Seto Kaiba é que não foi muito simpático." disse Syrus. "Parece bastante sério."

"Sim, é verdade." disse Jaden. "Não tem nada a ver com o Joey. Como será que eles se entendem?"

Chazz lembrou-se nesse momento. Há alguns anos que tinha sido anunciado que Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler tinham uma relação amorosa, mas eles sempre tinham sido bastante discretos. Ao fim de um tempo, as pessoas perderam o interesse de saber noticias sobre o casal, mas a relação deles continuou.

Chazz suspirou. Kaiba e Joey eram bastante diferentes, contudo, estavam juntos. Chazz gostava que o mesmo acontecesse com ele e Jaden. Abanou a cabeça. Não valia a pena estar a perder tempo com isso. Nunca iria acontecer.

Depois do jantar, Chazz decidiu ir dar uma volta. Ele caminhou até ao declive que desabava no mar e parou. Sentou-se numa grande pedra que havia ali perto e ficou a observar o mar. Era uma noite de lua cheia e via-se bastante bem. Vários pensamentos invadiram a mente de Chazz. Tirou da carteira uma fotografia e ficou a olhar para ela. Era uma fotografia dele e de Jaden, quando tinham participado num evento da escola. Olhou para a fotografia e sorriu.

Pouco depois, ouviu passos e virou-se. Abriu a boca de espanto ao ver que era Joey que se aproximava. Chazz levantou-se rapidamente, sobressaltado e guardou a fotografia.

"Não te assustes." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Não te vou fazer mal."

"Eu sei... fiquei só surpreendido." disse Chazz.

"Por eu andar por aqui? Decidi vir ver o mar." disse Joey.

Ficaram calados por uns segundos.

"Como te chamas?"

"Chazz Princeton."

"Ah, já ouvi falar de ti." disse Joey. "Os teus irmãos queriam comprar a academia, não foi?"

"Sim, foi. Mas não conseguiram, porque eu os venci num duelo."

"Muito bem." disse Joey.

"Então... hum, gosta de ver o mar? Pensei que nenhum dos três melhores duelistas do mundo fosse sair do edifício principal." disse Chazz.

"Apetecia-me sair dali. Estava aborrecido. Amanhã já vamos embora, mas eu queria aproveitar para ver o mar hoje, com esta luta linda a iluminar tudo." disse Joey. "E trata-me por tu, não sou assim tão velho para ser tratado por você."

Joey sorriu e Chazz acenou afirmativamente.

"Então, quando eu vinha a chegar, pareceu-me que estavas a segurar uma fotografia."

"Ah... sim, mas não era nada de especial." disse Chazz, um pouco atrapalhado.

Joey olhou para Chazz por alguns segundos.

"Era a fotografia de alguém que te é especial?"

Chazz acenou afirmativamente.

"Eu... posso fazer uma pergunta?" perguntou Chazz.

"Já fizeste uma." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Mas sim, podes fazer outra pergunta."

"É verdade que você... tu e o senhor Kaiba têm uma relação?"

Joey abanou a cabeça.

"Sim, é verdade." respondeu ele. "Nós namoramos, há já vários anos."

"Mas pelo que ouvi dizer e pelo que vi hoje, vocês são muito diferentes um do outro." disse Chazz. "Como é que vocês se conseguem entender?"

"Às vezes, não é fácil, sabes? Mas o mais importante é o amor que nos une. Se gostamos um do outro, superamos todas as diferenças." explicou Joey. "O Seto não gosta muito de confusões. Tanto que, na parte dos autógrafos, não deu quase nenhuns, mas é a personalidade dele e tenho de aceitar que eu e ele não somos iguais. E aliás, se fossemos iguais em tudo, não tinha piada nenhuma."

Joey aproximou-se mais do declive para ver melhor o mar.

"O Seto não quis vir comigo ver o mar, mas não lhe levei a mal por isso." disse ele. "Cada um tem a sua personalidade."

Joey virou-se para encarar Chazz.

"A pessoa de quem gostas, é igual a ti ou diferente?"

"Diferente. Muito diferente." respondeu Chazz. "Somos exactamente o oposto um do outro."

Joey sorriu.

"Mas estão felizes juntos, não estão?"

Chazz abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não estamos juntos."

"Oh, porque não?"

"Porque... não lhe revelei os meus sentimentos... e acho que se revelasse, não iria adiantar nada."

Joey aproximou-se de Chazz.

"Então, deixa ver se eu percebo, tu gostas dessa pessoa, mas não lhe disseste que gostavas dela e achas que mesmo se dissesses, essa pessoa diria que não gostaria de ti. É isso?" perguntou Joey.

Chazz abanou positivamente a cabeça.

"Mas não devias manter as coisas para ti, sabes?" perguntou Joey. "Assim não vais saber se essa pessoa gosta de ti ou não. Mais vale arriscares do que te arrependeres mais tarde de não lhe teres confessado os teus sentimentos." disse Joey.

"Mas, tenho receio de lhe contar. E se depois, além de dizer que não gosta de mim, ele contar aos outros e me começarem a olhar de maneira diferente? Ou pior..."

"Ei, calma. Olha, vou contar-te a minha história com o Seto, para veres como arriscar pode ser bom." disse Joey. "Eu e o Seto costumávamos brigar muitas vezes. Dávamo-nos muito mal. Mas, a pouco e pouco, eu fui vendo que sentia pelo Seto algo diferente... eu pensava que o detestava, mas não, comecei a ver que me sentia atraído por ele e depois, descobri que estava apaixonado."

Joey sentou-se na mesma pedra que Chazz se tinha sentado minutos antes.

"Claro que foi complicado admitir isso a mim mesmo. Primeiro, porque estava a sentir algo por outro rapaz. Segundo, porque era o Seto, que eu pensava detestar. Mas as coisas são como são. Não controlamos os nossos sentimentos." disse Joey. "E então, sabes o que decidi fazer? Ignorar o que sentia. Mas a cada dia que passava, tudo se tornava mais complicado. E então, tomei uma decisão. Se eu e o Seto não nos dávamos assim tão bem como isso, mas valia dizer-lhe como eu me sentia. Se ele não gostasse de mim e me afastasse, pronto, pelo menos eu teria uma razão válida para o esquecer."

"Mas então, sentiam alguma coisa um pelo outro, não é?"

"Sim. Disse-lhe exactamente o que sentia. O Seto ficou muito calado, mas de repente, aproximou-se e beijou-me. Ele não é de muitas palavras, é mais de gestos, mas pronto, começou aí o nosso romance." explicou Joey. "Mas ele era tão orgulhoso e tinha tanto receio que, se não fosse eu a tomar a iniciativa, acho que nunca iríamos namorar."

"Mas o Jaden não é do tipo receoso... ele tem muita auto-estima e é muito animado." disse Chazz.

Joey sorriu.

"Jaden? Jaden Yuki? É dele que tu gostas? Interessante. Também ouvi falar dele. Dizem que é um duelista bastante prometedor."

"Sim, ele é um duelista muito bom." disse Chazz.

"Olha, eu, se fosse a ti, dizia-lhe como te sentes. Mesmo que ele não goste de ti, duvido que vá contar aos outros." disse Joey. "Mas mesmo se contar, não deves ter vergonha do que sentes."

"Falar é fácil..."

"Ora, achas que foi fácil para mim e para o Seto assumirmos o nosso namoro? Não, não foi. O Seto estava com medo da discriminação. Claro que ela apareceu, as vendas da empresa do Seto caíram, mas passado um tempo, as coisas voltaram ao normal." explicou Joey. "E hoje em dia, não me arrependo nada de termos assumido tudo. Mesmo que o namoro não tivesse durado, tínhamos assumido o que sentíamos e isso é que era importante."

Chazz ficou pensativo.

"Bom, já te dei o meu conselho. Vou voltar para o meu quarto, no edifício principal. O Seto está à minha espera. Prazer em conhecer-te." disse Joey, acenando e afastando-se.

Chazz ficou a pensar durante vários minutos. Depois, decidiu-se e voltou ao dormitório Slifer Red. Chegando lá, bateu à porta do quarto de Jaden. Jaden veio abrir a porta.

"Olá Chazz, o que foi?"

"Precisamos de falar." disse Chazz.

"Claro, entra." disse Jaden, deixando Chazz entrar no quarto.

"O Syrus e o Hasselberry, não estão aqui?" perguntou Chazz.

"Eles estão a ter um duelo com alguns dos outros alunos num dos quartos. Eu ia ter lá com eles agora." explicou Jaden. "Mas posso esperar que digas o que tens para dizer."

"Óptimo." disse Chazz, respirando fundo. "Jaden, isto não é fácil para mim, mas tenho de o fazer... Jaden, eu gosto de ti."

Jaden piscou os olhos, sem perceber.

"Eu também gosto de ti. Somos amigos."

"Não é isso, burro!" gritou Chazz, aborrecido. "Eu estou apaixonado por ti!"

"Apaixonado?" perguntou Jaden, confuso. "Estás a brincar?"

"Não, é verdade. Eu não controlo os meus sentimentos... aconteceu." disse Chazz.

Jaden sentou-se numa cadeira e ficou pensativo.

"Não estava à espera." admitiu ele. "Não sabia que sentias isso por mim."

"O que é que tu sentes?"

"Eu? Até agora, só pensei em nós como amigos." disse Jaden. "Nunca pensei que quisesses ter algo comigo."

"Claro... eu não podia estar à espera que sentisses o mesmo que eu... eu vou-me embora."

Chazz virou-se para sair, mas Jaden levantou-se e agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Espera! Não te vás embora assim. Acho que podemos falar melhor sobre isto." disse Jaden. "Quero saber exactamente o que sentes e como é que te apaixonaste por mim."

Chazz não disse nada por uns segundos, mas aceitou sentar-se numa cadeira.

"Vá, Chazz, conta-me tudo." disse Jaden. "Eu quero saber, por favor."

Lentamente, Chazz começou a falar dos seus sentimentos. Jaden ouviu atentamente, sem fazer comentários até Chazz ter terminado.

"Chazz, eu não sinto o mesmo que tu." disse Jaden. "Mas... nunca sabemos o que o futuro nos reserva. Talvez um dia..."

Nesse momento, Chazz aproximou-se e beijou Jaden. O beijo durou apenas dois segundos e logo de seguida Chazz afastou-se e saiu do quarto a correr.

"Chazz..." murmurou Jaden, passando uma das mãos pelos lábios.

No dia seguinte, Yugi, Joey e Seto partiram. Toda a escola foi vê-los ir embora. Chazz ficou grato a Joey pelo conselho que lhe tinha dado, mesmo que Jaden não sentisse o mesmo que ele. Infelizmente, Chazz não conseguiu voltar a falar com Joey antes dele ir embora.

Passou-se uma semana. Chazz andava a evitar estar perto de Jaden. Numa das aulas, o doutor Crowler explicou uma novidade que animou os alunos.

"Para a semana, vai começar um torneio de pares." explicou Crowler. "Se quiserem participar, vão ter de se juntar em pares. Todos os duelos que travarem, serão de dois contra dois e não poderão mudar de par depois de estarem inscritos. Podem inscrever-se a partir de hoje, na loja de cartas."

Ao saírem da aula, Jaden correu para Chazz.

"Chazz, preciso de te perguntar uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Queres ser o meu parceiro para o torneio?" perguntou Jaden.

Chazz pareceu surpreendido.

"Mas... tu não vais ser o parceiro do Syrus ou do Hasselberry?"

"Se tu quiseres ser o meu parceiro, não." respondeu Jaden. "Tenho a certeza que o Syrus e o Hasselberry conseguem arranjar outros parceiros. Ou então fazem par um com o outro."

"Eu... gostava de ser teu parceiro, mas talvez não seja boa ideia."

Jaden puxou Chazz para um canto.

"Nesta última semana, eu tenho pensado muito... no que me disseste, no nosso beijo. E como tens fugido de mim, não temos passado muito tempo juntos." explicou Jaden. "Mas eu quero passar mais tempo contigo. E este torneio é uma boa altura para isso."

Chazz hesitou.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Claro. Sabes... eu nunca tinha sido beijado por ninguém."

Chazz corou um pouco.

"Desculpa por te ter beijado sem tu quereres."

"Hum, não faz mal. Eu gostei do beijo." disse Jaden, sorrindo. "Então, queres ser meu parceiro ou não?"

"Sim, claro que quero."

Nessa semana, Jaden e Chazz passaram bastante tempo junto, modificando os seus decks, planeando estratégias. Não foi surpresa para ninguém quando eles ganharam o torneio. E também não levou mais de dois meses para Jaden confessar a Chazz que o tinha começado a ver de maneira diferente.

E assim, começaram a namorar. Quando tornaram o namoro público, muitos dos alunos ficaram chocados, mas acabaram por aceitar. E assim, Chazz obteve o que tanto queria, mas sem a ajuda de Joey, teria sido quase impossível.

Mais tarde, Chazz escreveu uma carta a Joey, agradecendo e contudo tudo. Joey respondeu-lhe à carta com entusiasmo e felicidade por Chazz ter os seus sentimentos retribuídos.

"Ei, Chazz?" perguntou Jaden.

Eles estavam a ver o mar no declive.

"O que foi, Jaden?"

"O mar é infinito?"

"Não em termos geográficos. Para a nossa vista, é." respondeu Chazz.

"Sabes o que é que é infinito?"

"Não. O que é?"

"O amor que sinto por ti."

Chazz encarou Jaden.

"Tu às vezes surpreendes-me, Jaden."

"Eu sou mesmo assim." disse Jaden, sorrindo. "E que tal se aproveitássemos para, em vez de só olharmos para o mar, namorarmos um bocadinho?"

"Parece-me uma óptima ideia." respondeu Chazz.

Jaden aproximou-se e beijou Chazz. Iria a relação deles durar? Chazz não sabia, mas esperava que durasse muito tempo. Por agora, iria aproveitar o momento.


End file.
